Fairy tales: Light and Darkness
by Hope n' Faith
Summary: "Love?" "Yes! It's our happy ending!" "Re...venge?" "Yes! It's the purpose why you're here!" AU, SasuSaku ItaSaku ItaInner-Saku NaruHina ShikaIno. Sound Horizon 7th story 'Marchen'.


**Title: _Das Maerchen des Lichts und Dunkels_** – **A fairy tale of Light and Darkness**

**AU?:** Totally (it's old Germany)

**Disclaimer: **plot belongs to Sound Horizon, from album 'Marchen' and 'Ido e Itaru Mori e Itaru Ido'. Characters and Naruto rightfully belong to Kishimoto-sensei.

**Genres: **Romance, Tragedy, Horror(ish), Drama

**Pairings: **Sakura/Sasuke/inner Sakura (Saki; later on is Arase); Hinata/Naruto/Shion

**Warning: **could be confusing, and there will be killing/suicide scenes, possibly grammar errors.

**Summary: **"Love?" "Yes! It's our happy ending!" "Re...venge?" "Yes! It's the purpose why you're here!"

**Notes:**

This is a story based on the songs of my favorite band – Sound Horizon (the awesome-st band that has ever lived!). It's out of boredom and because I have wanted to write this a long time ago.

Wish that they could come toVietnam, I will die if it comes true…

Anyways, the background is around the time when the Black Death came. We (Hope _and_ Faith) have our fingers crossed hoping this story comes out okay. Please support us.

Okay, then let's get onto the story.

Try and use your brain!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>A witch who was burned alive…<em>**

**_A love story that was also a tragedy…_**

**_Backward tales and sins…_**

**_Let me tell you a story,_**

**_A fairytale of light and darkness._**

* * *

><p><em>"Why won't you accept my son? Why? Just because he is blind? Just because I'm your second wife? A mere mistress? Or is it because of that witch Mikoto and her cursed son?"<em>

"_You speak too much Karin! We already discussed about this, and Sasuke will be the heir!"_

"…_So it is really because of that red-eyed boy. He has red eyes! He's a demon!"_

_"How dare you say that my son is a demon! Just get out of my sight!"_

"…_My son will be the heir, Fugaku-kun. My son will be…"_

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry Mikoto, because Sasuke was suddenly blind, so he cannot be the heir of the house. I hope you forgive me, but… I can't do anything, you have to leave…"<em>

_"I…I understand…Fugaku-sama…"_

_Why? Karin? I can understand your pain. But I will never forgive you for making my son like this..._

* * *

><p><em>"Mom! The light is so warm!"<em>

_She smiled at him. His dull red eyes twinkled but she knew that he couldn't see anything but darkness. She hugged him, resting her chin on the top of his head and smiled sadly._

_"Yeah I know. I know Sasuke."_

* * *

><p><em>Mikoto tucked her little son into bed, kissing his forehead before coming out of the room. She sighed and stretched.<em>

_"Aaaa…I should go to b-"_

_Before she could end her sentence, she heard furious knocks on the door, "Mikoto-sama! Mikoto-sama! Are you still awake?"_

_The raven-haired woman frowned and walked to the door, "Yes! I'm coming!"_

_Turning the door knob, she opened the wooden door. A panicked-looking blond man and a weeping red-haired woman appeared in the doorway. The woman was holding an unconscious girl in her arms, a girl with…pink hair; the pale girl was silent._

_When the woman saw Mikoto, she stopped sobbing and ran to her. Tears fell from her swollen eyes, "Mikoto-sama! Please save my daughter! I beg you!"_

_Entrusting her baby to the ravenette, she stepped aside; the man immediately came to her side and comforted her. But once the little girl skin touched hers, Mikoto jumped. The smooth, snow white skin was deadly cold…_

_"She's…she's…" she stuttered, but words stuck in her throat. The girl was…_

_The red-haired woman cried out, "No! No! No! She's not dead yet! My daughter can't die! Sakura can NOT die! Please, help her please! She is supposed to grow up and be a beauty of this world! Then men will come to her, asking for her hand in marriage. Many men…oh, hehe, that would be troublesome, indeed… Please…please help her…"_

_"I…I will try my best…"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Do you want to cure your son's eyes?<em>**

**_Then, pull me out of here…_**

_She shouldn't have listened to the well…._

* * *

><p><em>"Hi."<em>

_"Oh my! Oh my…umm…you look familiar, but I don't think I know you? How can you get up here? Who are you? Why do you have red eyes?" she asked, jumping out of her chair, eyes narrowed. The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes and smirked._

_"You know, you asked too much questions, such a curious girl," he spoke calmly, climbing over the stone window, earning a gape from the pink-haired girl, who was holding a book and was ready to throw it at him._

_"Hey! You can't get in! Are you a pervert!" she whispered furiously, throwing the book at him. The boy looked at her funny and caught the heavy material with ease._

_"Do I look like one?" he sighed, dropping the book, "Name is Sasuke Uchiha. And you?"_

_The young girl blinked, "Sakura, Sakura Haruno."_

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, what is the world outside like?" Sakura asked, hugging her legs as she sat on the floor. Sasuke turned to look at her from the window that he was about to climb down.<em>

_"Hm? What do you mean by that?"_

_Sakura fiddled with her slender fingers, "Well…you see, my brother is the head of the Haruno house, and I'm his sister, but for some reasons, he hates me, and locked me up ever since I was 5, I have never been outside of this tower," She told him, looking rather sad, "I got everything I want – yes, I learned – but I don't even know what's ocean is…or the forest…I can only see a small part of the kingdom, and it has been 3 years, it's…you know, boring."_

_Sasuke was surprised. She was locked up? For 3 years! If it was him, he would have died because of boredom._

_"Well, I kind of understand," because he was blind for quite a long time, "So…I'm going to go home, but it's not a bad thing if I take you on a tour right?" he smiled as Sakura smiled brightly._

_"You would? That's great! Wait! I will get Saki, she wants to go too!"_

_"Yeah yeah, hurry up. I'm going to climb down now!"_

_"Hey! Wait for me!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Sasuke…" his mother started, pulling out a chair and sat down. Watching as her son looked up from his homework.<em>

_"Yes?"_

_Mikoto sighed, "Please listen, we have to move away," Sasuke choked, "I'm sorry because of the rush but..." her voice trailed off, looking at her son who was staring wide eyes at her._

_She expected a tantrum like the other kids did when things went wrong not like their way, but Sasuke just sighed and stood up, _"_I…see, but, can you please give me 10 minutes? Just ten?"_

_Mikoto took the hint immediately, she chuckled, _"_Sakura-chan right? She is really precious to you, right son?"_

"_N-no! She's my best friend! I-I can't j-just go without saying goodbye to her!"_

"_You keep telling yourself that Sasu-chan."_

"…_I'm going…"_

* * *

><p><em>"Promise me! You will- and WILL – come back! T-to visit me…" she sobbed, wiping her tears as the water drops fell down from her white cheeks. He smiled and nodded, reaching out and hugged her.<em>

_"I promise Sakura." He whispered softly and felt Sakura return the embrace. They pulled apart, and what shocked Sasuke was when his rosette friend landed a gentle kiss on his lips._

_She stepped back, face flushing and slightly dirty from crying, she frowned, like she was angry at him, "You better keep your promise, jerk! Here, to remind you about m-our promise! Keep this child, keep Saki!" she handed Saki out, waiting for Sasuke to reach out and take her. But the raven-haired just stood there, shocked from all the things that have happened a little too fast._

_"B-but Saki's your favorite doll!" he screamed with some embarrassment, "And watch your mouth young lady!"_

_"You keep it!"_

_"Shutting up and yes milady," he said speedily, lips fixed into a straight line as he received the Sakura-look-alike doll from the girl's hands, "This is for you only you know… boys don't play dolls." He muttered, looking away._

_"Sasuke," They were interrupted by a familiar voice calling his name from behind, turning back, he saw his mother, walking to them with a smile, "Sakura. Hello dear. Are you sad? I'm sorry, but under some hard circumstance, we have to move away so suddenly."_

_Sakura smiled a teary smile, shaking her head, "It's okay, I hope I can see Sasuke again one day. Have a good trip and good live when you arrived at your new house Mikoto-san."_

_His mother's eyes darkened, but went unnoticed by the two innocent children, "Yes…yes, I hope so," she turned to Sasuke, "Bid her the last goodbye Sasuke, it's time._

_Sasuke looked at the younger girl sheepishly, "Adieu," his mother slapped his head from behind, earning a loud grunt from him, "hai, hai…see you again…Sakura."_

_"You too, Sasuke."_

* * *

><p><em>"The witch was burned alive! She's dead! And I heard that her freak son was dead too, the hunters pushed the demon from the tower that they were living at and he fell down into a well! Good lord! The whole world is safe! The Black Death will go away soon!"<em>

_What are you people saying! Miss Mikoto isn't a witch! She didn't create the Black Death! She is a kind woman, the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen! And Sasuke, Sasuke isn't cursed! He's strong and there's no problem with his appearance, he is my BEST FRIEND! BEST FRIEND! And he promised me…he promised me…_

_Sasuke? Why did you break your promise?_

_But… forever, I will still always, and always love you…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Do you want to live again?<em>**

_"Yes…"_

**_Do you still have a desire that you wish to fulfill?_**

_"Yeah…"_

**_Then I will grand you a life….._**

_"Aaaa…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

* * *

><p><em>He was confused. He woke up not knowing anything. Who is he? Where is this place? Why is he here? The girl in his arm, she has striking, cold green eyes, looking up at him with a smile on her lips.<em>

_"I love you," she said, he nodded, her smile widened, "We can finally be together together, Itachi!" she laughed, snuggling into him._

_He only nodded, so his name is Itachi… Looking down, he saw his reflection in the water. Red eyes, black hair with blue strands, long, and pale skin…_

_"Itachi," the porcelain girl shook him, "Can you give me a name?" her voice echoed in the narrow, deep place._

_He blinked, tilting his head, "A…rase?" the name came to his mind out of nowhere, but upon seeing she smiled, he felt my cheeks heated up. Why…?_

_"Arase-chan," she chuckled, "I like it," she looked up again, "What's in your mind?"_

_He frowned, "I…really don't…know. I haven't got the slightest idea why I came here?" he clutched his head, whimpering._

_Arase looked at him silently for a while, then she got up, fell down for the first time, but stood up again and came to him, hugging him by the head like a mother to her child, "There there… Sasuke," she soothed him, whispering the very last part, it didn't reach his ear. When they broke apart, she grinned and clasped her hands behind the back._

_"Well then Itachi, because I love you," she paused, putting a finger under her chin and glancing away, "How about we go and get our revenge then? Together?"_

_"Re…venge…?"_

_"Yeah! Revenge! For the people that killed us…"_

_"Is that the purpose why I'm here?"_

_She giggled,"I think so."_

"Then…we should go and get our revenge then."

* * *

><p><strong>Aaahhhhh! Finally finished! I will write more if the story got the support (aka reviews, alerts and favs) of the readers. You will understand more in the upcoming chapters.<strong>

**I am trying my best on this…And for the italic words, this is like a flashback, so I put it like that :3 I put three 7 minutes long songs into one chapters. A record for me! :D**

**Well, enjoy anyways, if you have any questions, just ask me. But I'm going to keep the plot of the story a secret :D No SPOILERS IN HERE!**

**Reviews guys, ta ta!**

**_Hopey! and Faith :3_**


End file.
